Ecks Alistor
Ecks Alistor Biography ''' '''Profession: Demon Hunter Appearance: Ecks is in his early twenties. He has golden hair and reddish-brown eyes. He is tanned, and looks like a laborer due to long days out in the sun, hunting his prey. He generally wears a simple man’s garb. What is noticeable though is his short sword he keeps at his side at all times he is allowed. He generally has a calm, carefree demeanor, but his words often lack emotion, as if his mind is elsewhere. He is about six-feet and weight 170 lbs. Background: '''Ecks was born in one of the less reputable orphanages and was picked up by the Whispering Ring. He was trained from a young age to be one of their enforcers since he was a bit larger and tougher than the other children. He was to be one of several grunts that would keep the underworld in check but two events changed his fate. The first was when he was in his early teen years. He was accompanying a group to collect on a man’s debt when what they found instead was a demon. The man had killed his entire family in a rage upon the false pretense that his wife was unfaithful. They thing was a gaunt, hulking monster with long, raking claws, and blood red eyes. It had possessed the man, and like the sin it was born from, sought to continue to kill. Ecks was lucky in two ways that night. The first was that the demon got its claws stuck in the man next to him. The second was that Ecks had the gift of holy magic, as he was faithful child, and upon instinct, placed his hands upon the demon, a blinding light burning the demon to ash. From then on, though he continued his training with the sword, also began to train on defeating demons. After all, even the Whispering Ring had problems with the monsters every now and then, though according to the elders, they were more frequent than they had been. So it was that Ecks found a special niche within the criminal organization. However, all that changed when he met Elsia. He had just slain a demon that had been born from one of the Ring’s own members selling bad water which had led to half a dozen deaths and several more bedridden innocents. Appalled by the lack of care the Whispering Ring as a whole seemed to have, and exhausted from his hunt, he slept where he was, next to a glimmering fountains somewhere within the upper echelons of the city. He was awoken by a young woman garbed in green. At first he thought it an elf, but upon closer inspection saw that she was very human. Apparently he was sleeping in the backyard of her cousin’s manse. Still not quite understanding his situation, he listened to the girl, nodded, and then began to doze off again. After having the fountain water splashed on him, he kept awake. He soon found out that she had a habit of wandering outside at night when she couldn’t sleep and had just happened to be visiting her cousin, a lesser nobleman’s wife. Their conversation moved to other things such as his profession, the nature of demons, as well as their thoughts upon the city. Sharp, witty, and more beautiful than any of the women of pleasure he knew from the docks, he found himself enamored. It was only when she became sleepy, and parted ways with him that he learned her name, Princess Elsia of the royal family. '''The First IC Thread Ecks sought to leave the Whispering Ring. Too many of the demons he had killed had come from their ranks, and his special treatment had allowed him to build a moral perspective that couldn't accept much of what they did. He tried to find a new job, but the Whispering Ring contacted his shortly, for there was more demon activity. Ecks agreed to help with their investigation into the kidnapping of a half a dozen children by a demonic cult. The trail led to a celebration amongst the city's elite. Kidnapping a young Baron's son who was part of the cult, Ecks and his allies tried to get away, and it was then that Ecks first met Turel. The two fought, and Ecks was able to fend off the noble. Ecks soon was able to track down the missing children, though not in time for one of Turel's own demons to track them down and slay one of the noble twins who had been kidnapped. Victorious, but desponded, Ecks tried to shut out the outside world, but Turel knew more about the demon hunter than he knew about himself, of the bloodline of men and women who were anathema to demons. He only survived Turel's machinations due to the timely arrival of guards under Commander Alric of the City Watch. The guards beat Ecks to a bloody mess, and carried him away, even having to fight off yet another demon to get him to safety. Upon meeting Alric, Ecks discovered that he had been bloodied to help hide his identity, and that Alric was curious to who Ecks was, a nameless boy who had been marked as the cause of the recent disasters. Ecks agreed to work with Alric on condition he would be lenient when he could on Whispering Ring members, the organization all but fallen to their rivals, and that Alric help secure Ecks a noble title. Ecks helped defend the city against the pirate invasion, and with a new identity, Dennarius Mungle, earned a small amount of fame. Supposedly the lost son off a small, swampy, nigh uninhabitable land, he is trying to discover more about this Turel who seemed to wish his death, and to find some way to win over his Princess, against all odds. Advantages Rogue II: 2 x (1 Close Combat, 1 Mid Range Combat, 1 Mid Utility'8 Total' Ecks was born and raised amongst murderers and thieves, and was trained how to fight by them. His favored weapon is the short sword, but he can wield a dagger, and use a hand crossbow easily as well. Toughness II: 2 x (1 Common Resistance) 6 Total Ecks has taken a lot of hits in his life. At the orphanage, on the streets, against a demon here and there. Even recently he was bloodied up in an attempt to hide his identity. Demonbane: 3 x (1 Close Combat) 3 Total Ecks is the only living person in all of Bastion with the blood of Demon Hunters running through him. His very touch is anathema to demons, holy light emanating from him when demons are present, burning them at mere touch. The uncommon resistance is against demons and magics deriving from them. This can only be used against the demonic. Resilience to Demons: 3 x (Uncommon Resistance) 6 Total The blood of demon hunters runs within Ecks, potent with the legacy of those who spent their lives battle the demonic. His heritage offers him a degree of protection against demonic influences, their words, their magics, their attacks frustratingly more difficult around the young man. Noble I: (1 Low Social) 1 Total Under the name Dennarius Mungle, Ecks is believed to be one of the noble class. The house's emblem is a dark green frog hopping over a willow swtich. Humor II: 2 x (1 Low Social) 2 Total Ecks enjoys his sense of humor, and can usually make light of situations when he has the mind to. Resist Charm II: 2 x (1 Common Resistance) 6 Total Ecks has his eyes set on the Princess herself and is likely not to be swayed by another. Perception II: 2 x (2 Uncommon Utility) 4 Total Ecks has had to learn to spot small signs in his line of work. Even the smallest of indicators can mean the difference of being ready, and being taken off guard. Athletics I: 1 x (2 Uncommon Utility) 2''' Total Ecks despite his apparent laziness lives a very active lifestyle, he is young, and he comes from a family of warriors. Agility I: 1 x (3 All Combat Ranges, 2 Uncommon Utility) '''5 Total ''Ecks is a particularly agile fighter. Long training, and practical experience has made his balance, speed, and flexibility far superior to a normal person. It's what kept him alive during his duel with Turel while hanging on a runaway coach.'' 37 Total Spent, 6 Leftover